Love Remains the Same
by fuzzydream
Summary: Different universes, same love.
1. The Business

**A/N:** I got prompted on tumblr to write a few very different scenarios for Anna and Bates. They'll all be one chapter long, and I'll try to keep them relatively short. This first prompt is one of the most difficult I have written, as I have a hard time seeing it, but I tried my best and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Downton Abbey.

**Prompt:** Prostitute/Client

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Remains the Same<strong> _by_ fuzzydream_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Business<em>

He is different. It's only the third time he has called, but she cancels any commitment she may have to stay with him all night. Because he makes her want to stay. Because he makes her feel different. And she doesn't like it, because it's much easier when she feels nothing. The first time ended up being a surprise courtesy from his friend, and he was almost shy, disconcerted by her being there. He had no reason to be; that night, for the first time in her life, he made her feel as if she was the only girl in the world.

She is used to executives and good looking men; she is used to stay afterwards, hearing them talk about their lives and their wives, and she feels sorry for them, for their family - and she tries not to feel sorry about herself. She is here because she wants to, because she makes much more money than she would at any other job, because it pays for her education and because it isn't that bad, really. She had to endure a lot that she didn't want to, in the beginning, but she is past that point now, thankfully.

And he's different. He makes her want to stay all night and all morning; he makes her want to go with him, to leave this life behind and forget about her debts and the fact that she's just a few months away from her graduation.

"What's your real name?" he asks quietly afterwards. The back of his fingers graze against her cheek and she has her nose buried in the crook of his neck. She knows she can't tell him. She never has told any men before. But the tone in his voice is raw from any emotion, and she knows he thinks she's different too.

He is falling in love with her, just as much as she is falling in love with him.

"Anna," she whispers, finding that she is unable to lie to him. She pulls away as she is running her fingers through the dark hair of his chest, and their eyes meet.

"That's a pretty name," he comments, and she smiles. It's not like he really knows her just because he knows her real name.

His name is John, and she knows that's his real name too. She has her fair share of clients who want to remain anonymous because of the damage a fling with someone like her can cause to their reputation. But she knows that's his real name, because she has checked - and it wasn't even difficult to do so. She's a good businesswoman; she finds out what she needs. But with him, part of her wanted to make sure he didn't lie - that there wasn't a wife or a family. She doesn't care about the others. She cares about him.

When he calls her for the fourth time, a week after his latest visit, she is feeling rather poorly, down with a terrible cold, and has already cancelled all her clients that week, but doesn't have the heart to cancel him. She has her own selfish reasons; she doesn't know when he'll be in town again.

But he sees right through her, the moment he opens the room's door. And despite her protests, he goes out of his way to make sure she's alright, and even orders soup through room service. She kisses him, just because, before they go to sleep, and that's the most they get to that night. Next morning, when she's home, she finds cough syrup in her bag along with the money from last night, and it reminds her that their relationship doesn't exist out of the hotel room, besides his gentle manners.

He calls her a fifth time, a couple of weeks later. To him, and she doesn't know why, she dresses simply. Most of her jewelry stays home - they were gifts from other men, and she doesn't like to be reminded of them when she's with him. Her pretty clothes seem to affect him enough and she takes extra care with them, especially tonight, especially after last time. Because she misses him, and thinks about him more often than she will ever admit.

To Anna, the worst time of visiting him is leaving; closing the door behind her, and leaving the fantasy behind, that for a few hours she can feel as if she is part of an actual relationship. She has told him more about her life than she ever should have, but it's hard to say no, and it's hard to pretend that he doesn't mean a thing to her. Because he does.

Now, he is sitting in bed, and she is dressing herself. They have just shared breakfast, and she is buttoning up her blouse, trying not to notice his furtive glances towards her. The worst time is about to come, and perhaps it's as bad for him as it is for her.

"I lied," he says, and she meets his gaze, "when I said I have business here. I haven't had any reason to come to London but you, Anna."

Her mouth is suddenly dry and she doesn't know what to say. After a moment she lets out a forced laugh and shrugs.

"You need to find a better reason to come here, then," she says, buttoning the rest of her blouse.

But John shakes his head. "I can't think of a better reason than a lady like you."

"I am no lady, John," she says quickly, almost mechanically so, "and I don't pretend to be, either."

"You are a lady to me," he says, and she stops to look him in the eye. Surely he must be joking. "And I never knew a finer one."

When he talks like that, she can almost believe it. She entered this job out of necessity, but she has a very comfortable life nowadays. If John can afford their nights together, he surely has a very good life. He will soon find someone for him, she knows, because men like him don't come like buses.

She puts on her skirt, pretending to be distracted by it, but she knows he is still staring at her.

"Don't be daft," she says, trying to go back to work mode. "And since you were incredibly silly and paid me the other week, you owe me nothing today."

He is silent at that, and when he speaks again it isn't what she expects to hear.

"Come with me," he proposes and Anna frowns at this, "to Ireland."

She sighs, thinking about her schedule for the week, but she doesn't really consider his offer.

"I can't, sorry," she says, walking over to him and running her hands through his hair. His arms encircle her hips. "I'm on a tight schedule, unfortunately."

"I don't mean for a few days," he says, looking up at her. "Come live with me in Ireland."

She stares at him. He can't be serious. "What?"

"I know you probably know many better men than me," he stutters, and she almost feels him tremble. He _is_ serious. "I just can't stop thinking about you, Anna."

"Don't say that," the tears prick at her eyes. Perhaps this is the end for them. "There is no better man than you. You are caring and gentle and sweet, and I love you for it… But you must be out of your mind to say this to me."

"I'm not. I mean what I said," he insists. "Come live with me. You can finish your education and I can help you find the job that you dream of. I do well by myself, you wouldn't need to continue with your… current job."

She sniffles but shakes her head. "My past would still be there, John. It's not that simple. There are other people to consider-"

"It is simple. I can live with your past," he says. "But I want you in my future. And not with this business between us."

He looks so serious, and she is flattered at how much he's thought this out. Perhaps as much as her.

"I don't care about what other people think. And if you owe anyone anything here, I'll make sure you are free to go with me," he assures her. "You don't... You don't have to give me an answer today. I just want you to think about it."

She shakes her head. She can't accept it - she shouldn't accept it. But to make such a fantasy, such a dream come true, to make a better life for herself, with him by her side - it is suddenly very tempting.

"I've never been to Ireland," she sniffs, adjusting the collar of his half buttoned shirt. "Do you think I'd like it there?"

He smiles. "If you don't we'll think of somewhere else."

"Okay then," she sighs. "When do we leave?"

He answers her by pulling her against him and kissing her lips after she lets out a squeal of surprise. She won't leave him anymore.

Perhaps it is as simple as he says.


	2. The Mistake

**A/N:** The prompt for this chapter was suggested by Handy-for-the-bus. I really like the idea, but I'm afraid it was hard to make it look believable... This is what we got. Hope you like it!

**Prompt:** Knocking on the wrong door

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Mistake<em>

It is the third time the doorbell is ringing, and Anna barely acknowledged the first two times; really, why would anyone show up on her doorstep at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning? It is cruel, even. She certainly doesn't expect anyone, and as she storms down the stairs, she hopes that whoever was outside has important business to talk about.

She peeks through the peephole and huffs; probably a salesman. That is just what she needs. When the doorbell rings yet again, she opens the door rather unceremoniously, not even caring that she is still wearing a pink fluffy robe and pyjamas with the pattern of little bears. She doesn't wake up early all week to be interrupted on Saturday morning by a stranger.

"Yes?" she asks, as kindly as she can manage.

Her eyes are still a bit unfocused from sleep, but she can see that he is surprised.

"Hi. Uhm, Mary sent for me," he explains. Anna frowns. He's holding a heavy briefcase and looks definitely business-like. Mary sent for him? That's odd. "I'm John Bates. The architect."

John Bates, the architect? Oh, she remembers. Mary has told her about him - he's friends with her father maybe? Right, she remembers. He's not a stranger. Mary has known him since forever. But what is he doing here? Anna blinks heavily; she needs coffee or she'll never properly wake up. She realises John is looking at her. Probably expecting a reply of sorts. He is rather handsome, she decides. Why did he have to show up so early?

"Uhm, Mary isn't here," Anna says, with not a lot of conviction. Mary is never home on weekends.

"Yeah, I know. She told me to talk to her roommate," John explains, and Anna nods, still finding it ever so odd. "I just need to take a look around. I don't have the floorpan yet but I'm afraid that some of the changes she wants to do for the renovation are impossible."

Anna arches her eyebrows. That makes sense. "That's Mary for you. Uhm, come in, then," Anna steps back and lets him in. He stands awkwardly in the hall. "I'll just go get changed. I'll be down in a minute."

Anna dresses in a hurry, and thinks that if she knew someone would show up she would have cleared the living room from the wine that was surely still there and the popcorn bowl and the blanket. At least she put the ice cream back on the freezer, but really, a stranger doesn't need to know she spent her evening watching Colin Firth and drinking wine by herself. Mary has been talking about renovating for weeks, and she must be in a hurry to let someone else tell the architect what she wants. Rushing to the bathroom, Anna splashes some water on her face, only to realize something.

Mary moved out last weekend. She wants to renovate the fancy house she is sharing with Matthew now, not the small house she and Anna used to share. John Bates knocked on the wrong door. And woke up Anna in vain. Anna sighs loudly, cursing at herself for not realizing this sooner.

This is why she doesn't do mornings well.

She makes her way downstairs quickly, now looking much more respectable - or so she hopes - and finds John Bates standing in the same spot as before. He smiles politely at her, and she smiles too.

"I'm sorry, did you say something about renovating, before?" Anna says slowly.

He nods. She notices he isn't wearing a wedding ring. "Yeah, we've been working on it for the past weeks but she wants to start soon."

"Right," Anna says. "It's just that I think there has been a misunderstanding. You see, Mary moved out a few days ago," she explains, "she's living quite a few blocks away now. Didn't she tell you that?"

John looked absolutely mortified. "She did not. I knew she lived here, so I assumed... Well, I assumed wrong, apparently."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't realize any sooner," Anna explains. "I'm a bit slow to start my mornings. I'm still getting used to her not living here."

He laughs at her comment and stands nervously on his feet. "Right. I'm so sorry about this. And for waking you up."

"Oh, it's fine," Anna says politely. Perhaps it won't be so bad to be up early on Saturday, for once.

"So, her new address?" John asks. "I'll try and see it today, thought I could work on it this weekend."

"Oh, right, of course," she smiles apologetically. "I don't think you'll find anyone home though. Mary has gone up to Yorkshire this week. She probably forgot to tell you."

"She told me yesterday that her roommate would be home," John says, and Anna feels sorry about the situation; after living with Mary for so long, she knows exactly how her friend often leads people on and doesn't care much about them later.

"Her roommate is Matthew, her boyfriend, or at least he was until yesterday. You never know with them," Anna adds, and John chuckles. "He surprised her last night. So they're both away at the moment."

He looks disheartened at the news, and Anna can't blame him. If someone had schedule her for something early on Saturday morning and they couldn't show up she would be very angry indeed.

"I have a spare key, though," Anna offers. "I'll give Mary a ring to see if I can let you in but I can take you there if you'd like."

He looks worried at her offer. "Please, I can come back on Monday. I feel like I've ruined enough of your day already."

Anna laughs - well, at least he's well aware that he interrupted her sleep. "It's no problem. It's not such a long walk from here anyway. But we'll have to stop somewhere because I won't function without coffee."

"That's no problem," he winks at her, and somehow she feels butterflies in her stomach.

Later, after Mary's approval - which led to her asking to speak to John in a phone call that lasted way too long - Anna finds herself sharing a cup of coffee with John and she decides that perhaps being woken up by him on a Saturday morning wasn't so bad after all.


	3. The Surprise

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this, though it was rather hard for a one-shot! Hope everyone likes it. :)

**Prompt: **One night stand and falling pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: The Surprise<em>

She is waiting for him to say something, anything, but the shock is still within his body and soul. He is going to be a father. She is going to be his child's mother, and he doesn't know her at all. His mind tries to process the idea - no, the fact - but it proves to be extremely difficult to do so. Didn't they use a condom? He is quite sure they did.

He looks at her then, as if it's the first time he is doing so. She is fidgeting her hands - obviously from nervousness - and her eyes are focused on the table between them. The waitress comes with their order, and Anna accepts her iced tea with a smile. He can barely nod his head. Her hair is in a braid, and she looks particularly beautiful. He remembers thinking that she was way out of his league - now that he's fully sober, he can confirm. She takes a sip of her drink and their eyes meet again. She looks tired. Has she been eating well? Pregnant women have nausea all the time, he knows that much.

"Are you well?" he manages to say, and she is visibly surprised at his question. "You and the… the baby?"

"We're alright," she says at last, and flashes him a smile. A very beautiful smile. "Thank you for asking."

He doesn't know what else to say, really. He doesn't know much about her at all.

"I understand that this is a shock. It is for me too," she admits. "I don't sleep around, and I hadn't been with anyone in a long time, I know it's you. But I'll understand if you want a test… Or anything done to make sure the baby is yours."

"It's okay, I believe you," and he does, because he heard plenty of that at the party and then before they slept together. Or at least he thinks he does - he can't really understand much of anything right now. "I did think that... Didn't we use a condom?"

Anna lets out a loud sigh. "We did. You do know that they aren't a hundred percent effective, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he says dejectedly.

She purses her lips. "Look, John... I'm not exactly thrilled with it either but it has happened and I'll go through with it. It's up to you how much you want to be a part of this - I just thought you should know."

"No, but I want to be a part of it, of every step," John assures her - that is the one thing he doesn't need to think about. "I'm pretty sure we were both there when it happened. Though I am probably more at fault than you."

She smiles then - a curious and still somewhat relieved smile. Their eyes meet.

"Well, I think we were both very eager," she says in a serious tone, but when he snickers she lets out a giggle. "No one is at fault here. We're just... Having a baby."

"We're having a baby," he says for the first time out loud. It will be hard to get used to it, but he smiles at her anyway. He has a feeling they will need each other's support to go through this.

* * *

><p>They find that they have quite a bit in common - they are both teachers, though she teaches young children and he teaches at the local college. They love books and they're both quiet people, which only makes the situation between them even more unbelievable. And the most important thing - this will be their first child.<p>

They've arranged a few meetings every week - if they are doing this together, it's only reasonable that they should know more about each other. Morning sickness takes its toll on her, and John can't help but feel guilty about it. While at first he ignored the fact that this wasn't something either of them planned, he feels guilty that every day the situation makes him happier. This will probably be his only chance at fatherhood, and he wants to make the best out of it.

They are on the second ultrasound now, and it's his first being there. The doctor asks Anna a few questions and he feels slightly out of place. And then he hears it.

"What's that?" John asks.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," the doctor answers, the sound thumping against his ears.

His breath hitches in realization. The doctor is still talking - everything seems perfect, the baby is healthy and in good size, but John barely listens. He only hears the heartbeat.

Until a cool hand touches his, and he looks at Anna. Her eyes are on the monitor and he sees unshed tears there. This may have been unplanned, but it isn't a mistake. That much he does know.

* * *

><p>It's only a few weeks later that he realizes it all. They are in a fair in Scarborough, Anna's hometown, and are joined by her parents. John isn't sure how much they like him, but they are polite enough and he has shared a few pleasant conversations about football with her father. When she is enamoured by a big teddy bear on display, he decides to try his luck and get her - the baby - a prize.<p>

When he aims the ring on the right place for the third time and is declared a winner, Anna is cheering with her mother just beside him, and her smile is a sight to behold. The teddy bear becomes the baby's first toy, even if they won't be able to play with it for a while. Anna's mother declares it'll look great in the baby's nursery, but it's when Anna's lips graze against his cheek that he realizes it.

He is in love with her, and this only makes their situation even more complicated.

* * *

><p>"Would you like the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Anna asks him one evening, when he's walking her to her door after dinner.<p>

They are supposed to have another ultrasound in the afternoon, and he's rather excited at the prospect. He knows Anna is too - after talking, they came to the easy decision of finding out the baby's sex as soon as they can. They both agree that they've had enough surprises.

Anna is looking particularly beautiful this evening. Her blue dress shows off her figure quite nicely, and it's able to see a tiny baby bump there. Her eyes shine as she speaks, her hair is rather wavy and she has a glow around her. He thinks she gets more beautiful every day, and he tries to make sure she knows it. It's still early in the pregnancy, besides everything, as she is barely five months along, but he notices when she complains of a certain item of clothing she can't wear anymore.

"I don't really mind," he says at least, hands in his pocket, as Anna looks up at him. He snickers once she frowns. "Alright. Most men want a son, but I'd rather enjoy having a daughter."

Anna smiles. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. But really, so long as they take after you, I won't mind at all."

They reach her doorstep, and Anna turns around to look at him. "I hate it when you put yourself down. You are a fine man, and very handsome too. There's a reason why I got pregnant, you know."

"Not my intellect, then?" he jokes.

Anna shakes her head. "I didn't know you then like I do now."

"Point taken," he agrees. She's smiling. "What about you? Boy or girl?"

"I don't really care about that. Really," she assures him, and he believes it. "I have a feeling it's a boy, though."

He narrows his eyes. "I think it's a girl."

"Let's have some fun with it then," her eyes are twinkling as she speaks. "If it's a boy, you'll have to… buy me a big chocolate sundae tomorrow after the ultrasound. And we'll go shopping for baby clothes."

"And if it's a girl?"

"You pick your prize," she suggests. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do," they shake hands, and he gives her a kiss on the forehead as goodbye.

He needs to think of a prize.

* * *

><p>His smile is bright and clear, and Anna is rather giddy herself, despite everything. She's been holding his hand since they left the clinic, just about a minute ago, and he isn't about to complain about that. When they reach the sidewalk, her words are the first to escape. She stops walking, and he does the same.<p>

"You're just going to make me suffer, aren't you?"

"We're having a daughter," he says triumphantly. "I still need to think of a prize. Are you happy?"

Her smile betrays her. "I am. But I would have been just as much if we had a boy."

"A little girl," he says again, rather amused. He'll be the father of a baby girl in just a few months. "I can just see her. Your eyes and your blonde hair. A little nose and tiny chubby hands."

Anna laughs. "She may have your brown hair and dark eyes and be just as perfect. I… I just love hearing you say that about our baby," she squeezes his hand. "I love you."

He isn't sure if he heard her right words. But she's suddenly standing very close to him, and looking rather flustered.

"I'm sorry, I… You don't have to say anything," she says quickly. "I'm so lucky… to have you as it is, being a part of the baby's life so soon, and I understand if you don't… feel the same way. But I thought it was fair if you… if you knew."

He gulps. This definitely may complicate their complicated situation. But the words leave his lips just as suddenly as she spoke earlier.

"I do feel the same," he says, loud and clear. He shows her lopsided grin. "How could I not?"

Her eyes gaze back at his and his hand cradles her cheek slowly. How can he not feel the same, when she's so lovely and perfect and will be such a good mother to his child? There's absolutely no way he couldn't love her.

Their lips meet for a brief, but longing kiss, and he remembers kissing her many times during their one night together, but it has never felt like this before. She's still smiling when they pull away, her figure tiny next to him, the still small baby bump resting between their bodies.

"I think I know what my prize should be."

"Oh," she says, in understanding. "And that is?"

"Another kiss," he says. "And then I'll buy you a big sundae and we can go shopping."

"I may have to give you a couple more kisses just because of that," she says.

He finds that his prize will never cease.


	4. The Secret

**A/N:** This was so hard! Took me a long time to finish it, I'm not really happy with the result but in my defense it's very hard for a one-shot. It's not edited, so whoops! Sorry about that. Hope it's enjoyable all the same.

**Prompt:** Co-stars.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: The Secret<em>

His lips are hot against hers, and she slowly feels herself losing control. God, he's a good kisser. Their clothes are definitely in the way, and she shifts, trying to be a little more comfortable. He has her trapped between the door and his own body, and they're still kissing, their hands are still wondering and his breathing is hard and strong, but she knows he is still very much aware of their positions, even though she isn't sure anymore; she may as well have forgotten all about herself and everything in this moment.

His lips are on her neck the next moment, and her eyes flutter, heat pooling down her stomach. All too soon, a voice interrupts them.

"And cut!" her eyes flutter open, a little dizzy, and John pulls away from her. She purses her lips, trying to control her breathing, and is met with the many faces of their crew watching them. She looks to everyone but John. "That was a perfect shot. I don't think we'll have to do it again. Unless you want to, of course."

A few smirks can be seen, and she laughs rather nervously. It's John who speaks, apparently completely unfazed by everything.

"We're fine, Bryan, thank you," he said, and he and Anna shared a smile.

"Okay then, it's a wrap today," Bryan, their director, announces. He looks pointedly at Anna. "We have a tight schedule tomorrow."

Anna nods, all too aware of it. To film a period drama show is to be on the move constantly, filming on different locations and castles, and that usually means they have a fixed schedule for their scenes to be done as quickly as possible. That being said, they only have three more days of filming, she and John, with only handful of scenes to shoot. She realizes she's still leaning against the door and takes a deep breath. John is talking to a cameraman and she leaves the bedroom quickly. It's one of the bedrooms of the castle, one of the few they will actually film inside. Her hair is a little itchy from all the pulls and pins and she already takes a few of them out, used to this ritual that takes place after filming. It's been only six months since she started this series, and they are on their way to finish the last episode. The premiere is just around the corner and she is nervous at the prospect - she hopes this is it for her, the opportunity she has been looking for for such a long time.

There's a lot of hustle and bustle about, and Anna is eager to get to her trailer and change soon. She has yet to read properly the two scenes she's due tomorrow, but all she wants at the moment is to go to bed. She feels a hand on her back and looks up to see John caught up with her, a somewhat nervous smile on his face. She feels her heart stutter for a second or two - this has been happening for some time, but she hasn't let herself think much of it. Infatuations happen between co-stars, she knows that, and she doesn't like the idea of having such a public relationship that can be seen on screen as well. Still, it seems to get harder every day.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood as they walk down the grand staircase.

"I doubt kissing you would ever be bad," he attempts a joke, but her laugh sounds forced even to her own ears. She can't help but think that kissing him would never be bad either - quite the contrary, in fact.

"Well, that's one down," she sighs. "Soon we'll just be watching ourselves on screen and hoping that the ratings will be good."

"They will," he says calmly, sounding so certain, and she believes him. He's much more experienced than she is, haviny more films and successful shows. This is her first major television role, and she isn't quite used to the weird hours and anticipation - but she loves it all the same. "We'll have a bunch of stuff to attend to, you'll see."

She flashes him a smile. "I hope you're right. Are you going for drinks with everybody later?"

"No, I think I'll stay in," he takes a deep breath. "Haven't really properly read tomorrow's script. Very bad of me, I know."

She laughs, but doesn't ask why he has been busy. She is quite sure everyone in the country knows about his impending divorce from another very well known actress, and the media hasn't exactly let anyone forget about it. The cool evening air envelops them, and she takes special care with her dress.

"I haven't really rehearsed yet," she admits as they reach her trailer. "We can do it over dinner, if you'd like."

"That would be great," his eyes light up as he spoke and he smiles at her. "I'll wait for you so we can share the car."

"Great, thanks," she says, and they part ways.

She isn't sure why she feels butterflies all over her stomach; they have done this several times before. Why would this be any different?

* * *

><p>It seemed like a good idea, at first, but now she isn't sure anymore. Their new scenes are intimate enough, as they are now playing a couple that only recently got together, but she does her best not to let the part drop.<p>

"I have been denied of you for long enough," she reads, trying to convey as much emotion as she can. "I will not let you go away like this, not ever."

She looks up at him, the glow of the hotel bedroom - her bedroom - illuminating his features. He looks a little lost for a moment and Anna fights back a smile as he blinks heavily and then looks at the script again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he apologizes. "Where am I now?"

She steps closer to him, pointing to his line on the paper. "There."

"Right," he says distractedly. "If you love you will let me go. You will let me do you right."

His heart isn't in his words, but she continues all the same.

"How can you doubt?" she asks softly, reaching for his cheek. His skin is smooth against her palm. "I do love you, you must know that."

His hand is tracing her wrist now, and his eyes are boring into hers - she can't look away. She isn't even sure what's her next line anymore; his breath is mingling with hers and she can always feel the heat radiating from him.

"John," she's the first to break character, but this seems to wake him. His hand pulls away and he looks back to the paper.

"Right, sorry," when he looks up again, she sees doubt in his eyes. "I'm supposed to kiss you now."

She lets out a deep breath and tries to smile. "Well then."

Anna closes her eyes, and his lips are on hers. It's only their second kiss, the first having been shared earlier with a bit of an audience. It's sweet and she feels his warm lips against her own, his scent filling her ears. This is dangerous, she knows, but she has always known since she first got the part that they would have such scenes together. His hand is cupping her cheeks and he suddenly pulls away, and she remembers they are supposed to be acting. She's blushing, she knows, and he looks down to read the paper again, but instead kisses her again, more shyly than before. She accepts it gladly, opening her lips slightly to welcome him in and she hears the papers falling, though she isn't sure if it's hers or his. Her hands are at his shoulders and she feels his on her waist, but before long he pulls away again.

"Anna," John breathes, and she closes her eyes. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" She finds herself asking, her own reasons seemingly irrelevant right now.

He chuckles. "I'm sure there are a few reasons. We work together, my divorce-"

"No one has to know," she offers quickly, kissing him again.

And so they become their own secret.

* * *

><p>Their last days of work end up being the best they've had yet; the scenes are relaxed, they laugh more and the tension seem to be gone from their shoulders. If other cast members or the crew notice, no one mentions a thing. They spend their days working, their evenings rehearsing and their nights together in each other's arms.<p>

No one has to know.

When they part, it's with the promise of seeing each other soon, way before the show's premiere and all the public appearances they are bound to make. They both live in London, but it's not the best place for discretion. Still, she's not as well known as he is, and they spend many evenings at her place, getting to know each other and speculating on the future of the show they're in. He is convinced she will be a star before the first episode has aired, and she laughs it away when he says she will forget all about him once she's famous.

She won't.

When the premiere is there, he brings his mother along, and Anna shows up on her own. He still steals her away to compliment her dress and they sit together afterwards; no one seems to battle an eye at them, but she can't help but wonder if his mother knows a little more than they've let on.

It doesn't matter. The publicity is big around them, even if they're not the only main characters, and they pose for several pictures together. After they know the ratings for the premiere, they both renew their contracts; seems like they'll have at least a few more months of working together.

* * *

><p>It's only a few weeks later that it first happens, when they're out in a café on a rainy day. She's still getting used to people recognizing her on the street, and she thinks that this time it's worse because he's with her. Still, when they leave the place and the camera flashes, she's caught unprepared - she doubts either of them did anything to attract much attention, but he tells her rather briskly that they'll know more on the next day.<p>

And they do.

The pictures include them at the restaurant, but nothing incriminating or that suggests anything beyond a meal between friends, despite what the magazine speculates. He tells her over and over that they could be out in the open if it isn't for his complicated divorce and she believes him - even if she wonders if maybe he thinks she just wants him for the publicity. She shakes those thoughts away. She has her own things to worry about; a short film to shoot between the months she's available and he's a recurring character in another big show. They have enough in their minds to worry about that, but just in case, outings in London are forbidden. No one has to know.

* * *

><p>They make do the way they can - stolen weekends away, an evening or two together when they're both available. They both long for the week's filming together, of their time shared in a hotel room not too long ago, and Anna wonders if perhaps this is it - perhaps he won't let her in like she wants to.<p>

"Vera will make things go even slower if she knows about this," he explains one night, just as her naked body is flushed against his, her chin resting on his chest and his hands stroking her hair. "But this just... Infuriates me. Why shouldn't our friends know?"

"If they do we might become careless," she sighs. "And then it's a matter of time before somebody else sees. And you know the producers would want us to go public."

He takes a deep breath. "Probably. It would attract more viewers."

She shrugs. "We have enough of them, though."

John smiles. "We do."

"Let's just... Play it by ear," she suggests, kissing his chest and then his jaw. "Whatever happens happens. But let's try to wait until the moment is right."

He kisses her lips then, and the deal is sealed.

* * *

><p>Their agents convince them to sign an interview for a magazine cover along with other members of the cast, and it sound like something good for both their careers. With Christmas just around the corner, they agree to meet for dinner one evening, but it's only when they're leaving the restaurant and he is trying to get them a taxi that the true purpose of the meeting is revealed.<p>

"I was wondering what you're doing for Christmas," he asks rather nervously, and Anna finds it too endearing.

"My brother is traveling for the holidays so nothing is planned, I guess," she smiles at him. "Why?"

He throws her a lopsided grin and his hand slowly reaches hers, almost hidden with their coats between them. "My mother would like to properly meet you."

"Oh. Are you asking me to spend Christmas with you, then?" She teases him.

He looks around them before grinning at her. "I am. Would you?"

"I'd love to," she smiles brightly, and he replies with one of his own.

"Great. That's great," he squeezes her hand, and with his free one he tries to get them both a taxi. "What is wrong with taxis in this town?"

She kisses him then, unable to resist, and he doesn't resist her either. A loud flash makes Anna jump slightly, but the car is gone before neither of them can do anything. She is about to apologize when John kisses her again.

* * *

><p>The magazines flash with their pictures, and they know they can't exactly explain again that they are just friends. She isn't sorry, and for the first time John isn't either. Still, when the day comes for their interview, they are both nervous. To help matters, some of their photos are taken together, and the interview is joined. When the interviewer asks of their relationship, Anna has the speech ready in her lips - they are friends and they are co-workers. But John speaks first.<p>

"She's very special."

She almost melts as he speaks the words, and it's only later, when they're alone, that he says he doesn't care about Vera or anyone else.

"I care about you."

And that's worth more than any poetic line they might say to each other's character in the future.

* * *

><p>The thrill dies soon afterwards; there's more to worry about than the media. The magazine is a success, and she rather likes being able to kiss him in public, to hold hands and to go out without worrying. His divorce process is slow, but she can wait, and so can he. Their business with the press soon becomes old news, and they are glad for it. Christmas is spent quietly and so are the weeks afterwards. Excitement seems to be low and Anna enjoys the quiet days spent with John as neither of them work until they begin filming together.<p>

It's on a cold day, when they are out to see a play of one of their co-workers, that they are spotted again, but she's too distracted to notice or care.

On the next day, the magazines display the same picture over and over, sometimes punctuated with lies and dramatic plot lines that would fit better a soap opera than their life together, but she still catches herself looking at the ring on her finger - even if everyone can do that by looking at a magazine.

Another secret is out, and she has a feeling many more will come.


End file.
